metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:History
Hey, Chozoboy. We need these two history articles made: The Phazon Crisis, which details tha entire history of Phazon, and the History of the Galactic Federation. Oh, and thank you very much for renaming the Space Pirate History page. User:Tuckerscreator 19:58 10 May 2009 Yeah, any "named" articles should only use "official names" from lore, manuals, etc. "Luminoth-Ing War", for example, does not exist in official media and was renamed "Aether Incident" based on MP3 lore. Anything completely unnamed should have something like "History of...". Try to give sections of the articles "official-esque" names as opposed to fan names and keep the segmented by significance. Some examples can be seen on History of the Space Pirates such as the part where they aquire the Metroids being significant to the story and the title for that part being "Ultimate Weapon", which alludes to the Chozo name in the context of the Metroid's significance to the Pirates. Most should have names used in text from the games, though. Some subjects that could do with history articles include Samus, Galactic Federation, Chozo, Metroids, etc. Possibly Phazon or Zebes, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Definately. I'll probably begin to work on those(probably Phazon Crisis, first) right after I finish my sweep for the Samus Aran page. User:Tuckerscreator 22:27 10 May 2009 One thing that I felt the Pirate History article could have improved with would have been a more detailed layout before it was written. For future articles we do in this format, first we separate it by events (as was done in the previous one) and then broken down into further details about the event from the article's perspective. Tallon IV could have mini-sections with headlines about things like "Bio-Engineering" and "Establishing Ground Bases" (Paragraph would discuss what is in them: observatories, labs, etc. Look at room names.) then the Orpheon part and Samus. A good way to review what is important would be to look over the Pirate Data logs, and to keep everything in chronological order. (Especially since we have one!) So when next one is done, the outline should go up first, be discussed briefly so that we have something simple to review, and then the rest goes up and that part is worked on.ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'll be sure to show my outline for the next history article when I start. Oh, and on the subject, about the Aether Incident, do you think the title should changed to The Catacylsm, as that's how the Luminoth reffered to it, or do you also think the page should be expanded into a history of the Luminoth? User:Tuckerscreator 12:27 11 May 2009 I think The Cataclysm referred to the impact that changed the face of the planet, not the war. The war is an event within their history, so it could have its own article, since there is a name for it. The Luminoth could probably work for a history, even though most of their story is in one game. Luminoth would be kind of low priority compared to the others though, unless someone really digs up stuff out of the game's non-lore text (temporary scans and dialogue from U-Mos and the hologram Luminoths), since we already have the lore on the wiki. (By the way, I'll be away from the wiki until at least 1 AM EST. Finishing the last of my work for this semester today, then I can really dive into this.)ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC)